The Herding Arc
Fo-ji took this mission silently. He at first talked to no one, blaming it on still being bitter about the Chunin promotion. Really, he didn't want to be near his teammates. The mission was to investigate a string of missing children in Fuchidori village. The clients being two of the children from the village. As he went on Fo-ji finally started to talk when he made a pact with Baki to create and sustain an ideal Suna. He also promised alongside of Baki and Fudo that they would do anything to save these children no matter what. Fo-ji did, however, find a bit of enjoyment from the stories that Renji told them of Fudom, while Fudo was undercover. During the mission Fo-ji didn't do much of note until near the end he set aside his contempt for his teammates, Fudo and Kenji, for the betterment of the mission and children. While Renji was investigating the man who had called the ninja out and told to leave. Fo-ji intiated the plan for him and Kenji to sneak into the mansion and swap Kenji for Hajima. However it was to late, Hajima was gone. After finding out Hajima was no where to be found the team met up with Renji and all were informed that the once suspected five Father's of this village were not the culprits. And soon after that Kyohei discovered a large golden ornate door that housed an old abandoned church with a strange triangular symbol. Upon finding out it was a Jashinist cult that was running the shots here. Team Togeshiro was sent off to investigate the manor while Renji and Kyohei searched the lower quarter. Once inside the manor Fudo interrigated the head father by introducing his face to a porcelin plate a few times, not getting much information. Fo-ji decided that he and Kenji would keep the kids safe while Fudo used his speed to track down Hajima. Once coming back almost empty handed Fo-ji and Fudo sent Kenji and the kids away as Fo-ji collected all the necklaces, beleiving them linked to the cultist. Once the children were gone Fo-ji and Fudo started getting a few answers, however before the last answer the man started to cough up blood, Fo-ji realizing that there was a seal on the man to late. However the last words the man said gave Fo-ji's mind the final push it needed, the Fushi were the Immortal's he spoke of. Once informing the team he leapt outside only to be taken by Daichi underground. Once underground Renji, Daichi, Fudo, and Fo-ji burst through the wall into an underground ceremony. Renji ordered Fudo to stop Goru. Fudo dashed forward grabbing both of the children before returning them to Daichi. Daichi in turn took the kids away from the battle that was about to happen. The battle commnced, and from the beginning it was a massacre. The three ninja destroyed the cultist, or so it seemed. Fo-ji stood over a decapitated head that bit into him, his eyes grew wide as he looked down to see the head clasped onto his calf. Fo-ji was completely caught off guard and ripped the head off of his calf. Finally Fudo had the idea to throw them into the fire, which worked well. Until a new group came and cut Fudo across the stomach. Low and behold it was Midori, she backed into a circle and raised the knife to herself. Fo-ji didn't really get what was going on, all he knew was that all the things she was spouting about what she was doing was power made him sick. To gain power on the suffering of someone else disgusted him to know end. He was glad when Renji stopped her and Baki decapitated her body. And was even more happy when he and Fudo caught the entire place a flame. Once out of the hole Daichi had made, the village collapsed in the background. Boiling water Ninja approached Renji as he gave them a slight debreifing. After that the team of Suna ninja pulled out of the area, leaving the children in the hands of the Boiling Water Ninja.